1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information transmitting system, scanner apparatus and user terminal apparatus, and an image information transmitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a scanner is positioned on a network and image information scanned by the scanner is transmitted to a desired personal computer (PC) connected to the network. Such a scanner is referred to as a network scanner.
The network scanner converts image information to a predetermined file format (for example, TIFF), establishes a communication channel between PC and the network scanner on the network using a TCP protocol, and transfers an image file to PC through this communication channel. PC stores this image file to a hard disk and the like, and performs display, edition, and the like as required.
In order to establish the communication channel between the network scanner and PC using the protocol, it is necessary to transmit a packet, which requests for connecting to the communication channel, to an IP address of PC from the network scanner. Conventionally, regarding the IP address of PC, a user inputs it to the network scanner every time when a document is scanned. Or, the IP address is registered to memory of the network scanner in advance and the registered IP address is called up as required.
In view of the effective use of IP address, there has been recently used a DHCP server that assigns an IP address to a network terminal automatically. Under management of the DHCP server, the IP address to be assigned to PC is different every time startup occurs. Accordingly, the need arises for the user to examine the user's own IP address every time the network scanner is used. Further, the need arises for the user to frequently change the registration content of the network scanner, so that the IP address registered in memory actually becomes useless in many cases.